Love, Life and the Sea
by KimmyAnn94
Summary: This is a story about Nikki and Josh, it's about them being together and dealing it. Not very good at summary but please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything and sea patrol is not my idea, this is my second fan fic my first one i got bored of so i didn't finish it, but i am devoted to this one if it takes off so please RR that would be great :)

* * *

**

NAV's POV

"Boss, there is a stationary boat 2 miles ahead." The navigator said.

"Very well set course for it." The CO replied.

"Already did boss" she replied

"Always on top of things Nav."

The Navigator, Nikki 'nav' Caetano, of the HMAS Hamersley loved her life in the navy and she loved the endless hours she worked out at sea. The only thing she didn't like about it was the fact that the one man that she loved was the ships electronic technician, or more formally known as 'ET'. She was always thinking of him and wanted to pursue their romance further but due to a little rule they can't.

"Approaching sir." Nav said.

"Boarding stations Nav." Co replied

"Just a second boss, look at that boat it looks familiar doesn't it?"

"yes it does Nav well spotted, thats the mother ship for that toxin last year, the pacific mariner would go there to get it's supplies, better let the crew know, and the boarding party to wear gas masks, tell them to take precaution." The boss ordered.

**

* * *

**

ET's POV

Whilst Nav was giving her orders, ET was preparing to board the boat, he went down to get his jacket and gun when he heard the call about the boat.

"Damn," he said, "they always make me wear the mask."

ET followed the orders and was soon on the top deck of the Hamersley, walking down the side he heard his name being called.

"Josh, Josh, over here." It was Nikki. "Hey i hear that it is dangerous out there, and i just wanted to tell you to be careful and don't breathe in any of the gas. Just be careful yea"

"I'm always careful Nik, you don't have to worry" with that he gave her a soft kiss and left the ship.

"I love you," Nikki said to the back of a retreating Josh.

**

* * *

**

One week later – Shore Leave – Nikki's house

"I hate this you know, this sneaking around not being able to tell anyone what i feel for you, i think i want to get a transfer for another ship, maybe a frigate." Josh told Nikki

"But i thought you love serving under Mike, why?" Nikki asked.

"I love serving under him but i love you even more and if that means giving up the Hamersley then so be it, but I'm not giving up you, you're too special." Josh explained,

Nikki left it at that and snuggled up to Josh in her bed, after about half an hour Josh had a sudden plan and he jumped from the bed and got changed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sort some stuff out you can't come, but i will see you tonight right"

"Yea sure but Josh what's with all the secrecy, what's going on?" she Questioned

"Don't worry about it just chill at home i know that you want to visit Kate and Bec so why don't you do that and i will be back here at say 6:30 for some dinner, oh and I'm cooking, so just relax, okay?

"Okay fine, I'll go see Kate and Bec doesn't mean I'm happy about It.?"

**

* * *

**

Next chapter......what is Josh doing and will Nikki reveal her relationship to Kate and Bec????

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter i hope people will like this one just as much. Again i don't own a thing from sea patrol but of course i wish i did.**

**ET's POV**

I was halfway out the door when i realised that i forgot to give Nikki a kiss goodbye, so i turned around gave her a kiss. Going back was the biggest mistake i made. I gave into her beautiful eyes and told her half of the reason i was off in such a rush, i was going to apply for a transfer and that she could tell her friends about us. Leaving her in a rush i went to visit Marshall at NAVCOM.

"Josh good to see you, this a serious matter?" Marshall asked.

"Not too serious boss just want to know if i can get a transfer to another ship?" Josh replied.

"Uh...something wrong with the Hamersley mate?"

"No... no nothing wrong mate, it's just i'm in love with the navigator sir and we would like to come public with everyone, also i want to marry her."

"ok i will try to get you a transfer if you would like we can fill out the paperwork now if you like?"

"Sure I'm in no hurry"

They sat there for at least an hour answer questions talking about the ship and also about Nikki, but finally the paperwork was done and i was out of there. Looking at my watch i discovered it was only 10:00am and i was ready to put my plan into action. First i had to find a ring.

I called Buffer and arranged to meet up with him, i wanted his help so i had to tell him what was going on. Buffer was quite happy with the relationship and he was happy to help.

35. we went to 35 different jewellery shops in 4 hours, it was getting closer to 2:00pm and i was about ready to give up on the search when i came across the perfect ring for Nikki. It wasn't too flashy but it was enough for her nad it suited her perfectly. The price would set me back a few thousand but i didn't care she was the love of my life.

Having the ring tightly in my pocket there was only one more thing that Buff and i had to get ready, that was dinner and i decided it was going to be chicken cacciatore, Nikki's favourite. With the ingredients bought i just needed to get home to cook it as it was getting closer to 4:00pm by now.

**NAV's POV**

With Josh gone i was able to do whatever i wanted, so i dragged myself out of bed and invited the girls over. They couldn't get here until around 1:00pm so i had heaps of time on my hands. I went to the corner shop and bought a heap of junk food for the afternoon and hired a couple of dvd's. Back at home i still had 2 hours so instead of sitting around doing nothing i cleaned the house vacuuming and mopping took up the time and Kate was soon on my doorstep.

"hey Kate thanks for coming, lets wait for Bec before i tell you my good news then we can enjoy the afternoon together." I said.

We both walked to my lounge room and had only just sat down when Bec turned up i yelled for her to come in and she did. Sitting on my couch i was nervous as hell, i don't know why because i knew that i wanted to tell them and announce my feelings for josh but what if they felt that i was doing the wrong thing.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you know that i asked you over so that i could tell you some good news, well here goes, I'm dating Josh, and he is transferring to another boat." I held my breath for their reply.

"Wow congratulations, this is fantastic." They both shouted.

My relief was major when i found that they were happy for me. We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and pigging out on junk food by around 5:00pm they had both gone home and i decided to get ready for my dinner with Josh. Remembering that he was coming to my place tonight i quickly cleared up then went to put on a dress and fix my hair. I was ready when i got a text message from Josh asking me to go to his house.

"Lazy bugger, doesn't want to drive here." I silently chuckled to myself. I quickly grabbed my keys, locked up and went to drive to Josh's house. Butterflies were in my stomach but i don't know why because i had been to his house before, this time i thought would be different.

**Okay there it is the second chapter, next will be the proposal and a twist in events. Please review :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short one this time sorry about that and thanks for all the reviews i loved them it made me write this one tonight instead of tomorrow keep RR. **

**ET's POV**

The text message was sent and i was almost ready for Nikki to arrive when i went to get the ring to put in Nikki's champagne when i realised that I left it in the jacket that i was wearing. I went to check but it wasn't there. Thats when it dawned on me, i gave it to Buffer to hold whilst i drove him to his hose and i must had forgotten to give it to him. Hurrying to the phone i called him.

"Hey, thought you would be too busy to call me buddy." Buffer said.

It was obvious to me that buffer was drunk so I quickly explained that he needed to meet with him at his house and hung up. Sending Nikki a text saying to let herself in, i turned off dinner and drove to Buffers house. When i arrived he was waiting outside and i explained what was going on. 30 minutes later and we were still looking, i had already received a text from Nikki confirming that she had arrived and was waiting for me to get home. About to give up on my luck Buffer stumbled across the tiny black box. I speed home and opened the door to see a very cross looking nikki looking at me from across the hall.

"First you run off this morning and don't tell me where your going, then you cancel plans to meet up at my house, then i get a text saying your running a little late and to let myself in. Then when i do get here it is obvious that you have already be here and cooked dinner. What is going on Josh?" she said in an outrage.

"Nikki, please forgive me, i didn't mean to be so secretive with you but i had to be i wanted this to be a surprise. Nikki i really like you, i mean really, more than you could think. I would give up my job for you and i would definitely stand in front of a bullet for you. I want you to know that although i used to be a ladies man now im only on this earth for one lady. You. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" I held my breath waiting for her response and it seemed like forever till it came.

"YES! Holy crap i never expected this i don't know what to say except yes, yes, and ,yes." She responded with a heap of kisses.

I could not be happier and i went to rescue what was left of dinner. Chicken Cacciatore wasn't the easiest thing to cook especially since i can only cook toasties usually but i managed. When i arrived back to the table Nikki was on the phone already to Kate and there was a lot of screaming and gushing going on. I had to pull the phone away from her ear so her dinner wouldn't go cold. Dinner was eaten pretty fast and there was a lot of eye meeting and a lot of teasing.

After dinner the table was forgotten and the scene was quickly taken to the bedroom. The night was fantastic and i couldn't be more happy with myself. Until the morning when i got a phone call from Marshall.

"Hey boss." I said

"Holiday, hope you haven't ask Caetano to marry you yet?"

"uh... why sir is there a problem."

"Yes i fact there is your transfer has been terminated, there isn't a spot for you."

**Thats it sorry it was so short but i didn't have much more. Coming up what will Nikki and Josh do now that there is no transfer available. Let me now should they work together or should one of them take a desk job i don't know which so please help.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long just been so busy with school n stuff so here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, unfortunately.**

**ET's POV**

Hanging up the phone i turned to look at my fiancé sleeping peacefully on the bed. I saw the ring dazzling on my finger and i was immediately angry with Marshall. He had told me that it was ok that i could go ahead and propose; now i might have to take it all back from her. I decided that i would go down to NAVCOM and tell Marshall what i think of him.

Leaving a note for Nikki i went down to NAVCOM and demanded a meeting with my boss. Surprisingly he agreed and from there we made a decision.

"Sir, i know that you can't really help it but you did tell me to propose to her and i did and now what can i do." I said

"I'll tell you what you're going to do, you are going to start thinking things through before you come charging in here all guns blazing and you are going to go home, and tell your fiancé what has happened and you are going to serve on the Hammersley until i can find you another ship. Mike has been notified and everything has been taken care of." Marshall replied.

I honestly didn't expect that i guess he was feeling guilty for everything. Looking at my watch i realised it was still early so i decided to go to the bakery and get some croissants for breakfast.

Arriving home i saw that there was an ambulance parked in the driveway. What the hell had happened was Nikki ok, what was wrong with her. I had only left her alone for 30mins.

**I know its short but i wanted to leave you in suspense hope you like this one hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Xx Harryntwilight4eva**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. Again sorry for the long time between chapters. I have a new poll on my page so visit and vote.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol.**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

**Et's POV**

Running into the house I see Kate on a stretcher in my living room. Feeling relieved that it wasn't Nikki I ran to her side and hugged her, she was obviously distraught over the events. The paramedics took Kate away and me and Nikki followed closely in our car. Calls were made to the crew and on the way Nikki filled me in on what had happened whilst I was gone.

"She was doing her morning run and she just popped in to say hey and congratulations. That's when she started to have a fit and she just collapsed in the living room. I rang the ambulance and they got there minutes before you. I was so scared Josh." She said.

"It's okay you did all you could." I said.

We arrived at the emergency entrance and we were met by scared faces of the crew. Probably the most scared was Mike. He was our boss but everyone knew that he felt more for her. We all went inside and Nikki explained the best she could about what had happened.

_30 minutes later_

Statistics are something that people look at everyday, some say that they pass time some say it amuses them, for me it passes time. The crew had 24 cups of bad hospital coffee between them, 8 visits to the toilet and 32 requests for something from the cafeteria. This happened in the space of 30 minutes. Then the doctor came out.

"Doc whats happening is she going to be okay?" the crew asked simultaneously.

"Calm down, okay, well as you all mos probably know by know, she is not well, from what we can tell she has been poisoned by someone or something. The poison has slowly travelled through her system ending up in her heart. She has been put into a medically induced coma and she will have multiple operations to rid her of this. It might even mean a heart transplant. Now I really must be getting back, don't worry she is in good hands."

With that he left and Mike got a phone call.

"mmm. Of course. Sir, how long. Ok" Mike said into the phone.

"We've been tasked." He said

With that everyone stared at each other around the room, each will the same look on their face. We were all scared.

_**That's it. Whose going to be the x and what is going to happen to Kate. Pleaser Please Please read and review, it would make my day so much :P**_


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW it has been forever since I updated I just got bored with writing but now I promise to continue with this story. Okay so I left off with Kate in hospital and the crew getting tasked, I forgot all the ideas that I had for this story so if this is a bad chapter its not my fault **

* * *

**Navs POV**

"Are you sure Sir, I mean there are plenty of more experienced people in the Navy that could have the job I mean I would love the opportunity and all but … are you sure? "

After Mike informed the crew of being tasked they all left the hospital and headed back to the ship. It was Mike's responsibility to ensure that Kate's position was temporarily filled, but he could not bring himself to fill the position with someone that he barely knew, it was after all Kate's posting. He called NAVCOM and they informed him that he could choose whomever he wanted so he decided to go with Nav after all Nikki was like his very own daughter, and she needed an opportunity like this.

"Yes Nik I'm definitely sure you need the experience we need someone we can trust and besides it's about time you went back out on the field again, I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot how to board a boat."

"Haha very funny sir, and contrary to popular belief I do still know how it works thanks to your constant training days. I just hope that the X is okay, I would love to get a promotion but I don't want to get one because she is unable to work, that doesn't make me feel so great."

"I understand Nik, were all hoping for the same thing. I have got a trainee to do the navigating for this short trip, she should be here soon, we are due to leave in an hour, are you able to show her around, get her acquainted with the controls, I have to call the hospital and get an update and then get the task briefing, will you be okay?"

"Mmk, sounds good, is this her now, wow she looks young, how old is she?" Nikki turned to face her CO but he had mysteriously disappeared. She extended her arm out to the young girl and shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Nikki but you can call me Nav, the CO asked me to show you around shall we get started?"

"Hey, I'm Sophie I don't really have a nickname, but I spose you can call me Sophe, and sure a tour sounds fun," she said with a laugh at the end.

Great who the hell has Mike left me with she is obviously fake blonde her hair looks so trashy, and she is so dumb that I think that the hair dye might have seeped into her skull burning a few brain cells in the meantime. _You can call me Sophe, _ I'll be calling you something in a minute and it won't be Sophe. Geez Nikki get a hold of yourself this isn't you just be nice for one task and hopefully she will be gone forever.

Nikki took a deep breath and asked her fellow crewmate to follow her.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

"Okay so that's the rest of the ship and the navigation equipment, but of course I will be helping you with that for most of the trip so don't stress too much yea, if that's all im going to go and get changed, I shouldn't be too long."

I quickly escaped down to my room before she could come out with another one of her stupid remarks like, _Oh isn't that cute_ or _Wow isn't that adorable, _how anything can be cute or adorable on a Naval ship is beyond me.

I was in my own little world heading back up to the bridge when from the shadows I hear a man's voice.

"Hey there sexy, miss me?"

I had to laugh at his attempts to sweet talk me.

"I'm pretty sure this uniform is not sexy at all but if you say so," I replied with a cheeky grin on my face.

"Well I'm actually referring to what's underneath it, but you do kinda make the uniform look sexy." Josh told me whilst grabbing for my waist.

He is just so goddamn sexy and can't resist him as he pulls me in for a loving, tender kiss that makes me feel as though I was standing on air, he keeps on kissing me until we both hear a gasp and a pair of feet running up the metal stairs that lead to the bridge. The entire crew knew of our relationship except for one person, Sophie. Gah, she is so annoying ruining such a great moment with my fiancé.

I went back to the bridge and ET followed, we both took our respected places as the CO came in and ordered me to lead us out. I was so nervous and excited at the same time. I knew the Hammersley and the crew like the back of my hand, but I had never been in charge of so many people and such a grand boat before (well second in charge but who cares anyway), I was on cloud nine before when I was happily kissing my fiancé and now the feeling was just getting better, the only thing that could possibly ruin my great mood was Sophie I had to trust her to navigate through the Barrier Reef without stuffing up and that was unlikely to happen, considering I wouldn't even trust her to make a brew without burning herself.

* * *

"So what is it exactly that we are doing out here, sir?"

"Remember that shipping vessel that we boarded not too long ago, yes well it seems that we have found some smaller ships that are carrying the same gas that the mothership was carrying. We were under the impression that we X had contained that ship and the men were all arrested, so we are going to board these ships and interrogate them about where they are getting their supplies from. Nav are you able to set up an interview room with Swain so we can interrogate those bastards. Sophie how long until we reach our position?"

Hmmm, huh, oh ummmm, well we left port about 30 minutes ago so about 2 hours." She muttered

I made eye contact with the CO something did not sound right we should have been there in about an hour, so I went over to the controls and discovered that the idiot clearly had no idea what she was looking at, she hadn't even mark our spot in the right place. Gah, I fixed it up quickly and told Mike the new time, I headed off to the interview room with Swain, and he quickly prepped me for what was to happen.

It didn't take very long and I was on my way back to the bridge when I overheard mike having a conversation on the phone.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you can do for her… Oh that bad, okay well I will contact her parents and I'll tell the rest of the crew, are you able to ensure her life support stays on until we get back to port. Okay thanks for that, buh bye."

I was so shocked, I stumbled back to the bridge and was immediately confronted with a disaster, Sophie had nicely spilt her entire cup of freshly brewed coffee all over the radar, which was now shutting down.

"ARE YOU THAT INCOMPETENT, YOU IDIOT, LEAVE, GO TO YOUR CABIN I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THIS TRIP" I shouted at her, she is so stupid I could wring her neck.

The rest of the crew who saw this confrontation quickly made themselves busy whilst I barked the rest of my orders.

"ET fix this will you, charge see if you can see the vessel on the EOD, and the rest of you can get back to work."

I sat in the captain's chair and stared out into the ocean trying to calm myself, everything was ruined, Kate was most likely about to die, the annoying bimbo had managed to nearly destroy thousands of dollars worth of equipment and I was starting to feel extremely sick at the smell of her coffee that was now nicely spread on the floor.

"Can someone please clean this up, NOW" I shouted.

I think that this new title is more stress than its worth.

"Nav we have the vessel on screen" Charge said

"Thank-you someone can actually do what they are asked" I grabbed the speaker and said, "HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS"

I left my seat and told ET and Charge to come with me. I arrived at the gun holding area and instructed everyone to get geared up.

"Take extreme caution, it is most likely that the gas that has landed the X in hospital is from the mothership we intercepted earlier this month, everyone is to wear gas masks and they do not come off at all during tis boarding, make is quick, no fooling around grab the guys and bring em back here, I need two sailors on board to start a tow and then you are all back on board, I want it over and done within 30 minutes, understood." Came the voice of our CO.

"Yes Sir" all 8 of us responded

"Over to you Nav, make us proud."

"Okay team you heard him, gas masks on I want it done better than 30 mins, 25 at the most, Buff and Spider, you two will stay with the vessel, ET you will be the first on board seeing as you have the most experience with the gas, then I will board. When and only when I give the okay, the rest of you will follow. Swain and Bomber we are not expecting any injuries but if there are I want you to deal with them immediately we need these guys awake and coherent for this to work. Is that understood," after waiting for 7 nods of the head I continued with, "okay lets go get these bastards that did this is Kate."

I was settled on the RHIB and waited for the rest of my team to be reading, folding down our masks we each gave each other the okay, "Boss we are already to go."

"Okay Nav, INSERT, INSERT, INSERT"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter folks, next up is the boarding, the crew is told about the XO and another crew member ends up in hospital.**

**Thank you my lovely readers and remember to RnR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter up so soon hahaha. I loved seeing all the hits I got but only 1 review come on people I get happy when I see reviews haha. Only joking I just love seeing the amount of people who have read my story. Thank you to Zanna-Shea Yarrow for reviewing I love seeing your reviews it brightens my day.**

**Okay on with my story and no I do not own sea patrol **

**ET's POV**

It didn't take long for the RHIB to reach the vessel a little too quick I thought, I didn't scare easily but if this boat has the same gas as what landed Kate in hospital then I think it is safe to say that I was crapping myself. As Nav pointed out earlier I would be the first to enter the vessel, I guessed it was because she trusted me the most, but I didn't want to be first on that would mean that I was exposed the longest, but I had to follow orders.

I climbed aboard and surprisingly there was no struggle from the crew I quickly got them under control whilst Nav and the rest of the crew climbed aboard. I quickly checked every room for traces of gas and was about to give the all clear until I went to check the last room, my radar started beeping uncontrollably, I probably should have left, that was protocol after all but I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a pair of feet, a body. I raced to the side of the man, checked for a pulse but I was too late the man was dead.

"Nav we have an extremely high reading in the wheel house, tell everyone to stand clear and don't fire this thing could go up at any minute the amount of gas that is in the air." I spoke into my communicator.

"Affirmative, did you hear that guys, do not fire under any circumstances"

"Erm, also Nav we are going to need a body bag, we have a deceased man here, I'd say a couple of hours but he is definitely gone, ill drag the body out."

"Okay ET bring him to the lower decks" she muttered.

Josh heaved the man down to the decks where the crew met up. Buffer and Bomber were attending to the crew that seemed to speak nothing other than some sort of Asian language and Buffer was about to lose his cool. I was explaining the situation to Nav when all hell broke out, Buffer punched one of the guys in the face splattering his nose, and Bomber was trying to hold him back. Bombers courage gave her a nice elbow to the face and her nose too started to bleed.

"Buffer, stand down, come here right now, what is your problem, we need these guys to co-operate with us we do not need them to be scared out of their brains. Set up a tow line and get ready to head back to the Hammersley, I want you out of my sight. NOW!" Buffer continued to stare at her dumbfoundedly, "did you not hear me GO, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AT THE MOMENT! Swain can you tend to the Gentleman, ET you are to stay on the boat for the meantime, Spider your with him, everyone else get your asses into gear and get these men off the boat, anymore nonsense and you will be all facing discipline action."

Wow, Nik is pissed I have never seen her like this. But instead of dwell on it I quickly did what she asked me to do, not wanting it to affect out personal lives at all. I watched on as the rest of the crew slowly left Spider and I on this gas ridden boat. Argh I just want off of this boat I swear if I end up in hospitable from this little trip I'm going to be pissed. Whilst spider finished connecting the tow line I fixed the steering up so that the boat could stay on auto pilot. The constant beeping of my gas reader was getting annoying, so I shut it off, but I probably shouldn't have done that it was the only thing that would tell me how bad the gas was getting. It was then that I smelt the smoke that was coming from the steering column. Crap I thought to myself.

"SPIDER, SPIDER ABANDON SHIP, SHES ABOUT TO BLOW"

_**Meanwhile back on the Hammersley**_

**NAV's POV**

I was so angry at Buffer I could punch him in the face myself. We arrived back on ship and we were greeted by the CO he was fuming, and I could understand why. I gave my orders to the crew and headed up to the bridge with the CO, Buffer following close behind. As we entered the bridge I saw Sophie flirting with RO I seriously thought that she was about to fall out of her top at any moment, she is so unprofessional, I had to remember to write a report about that one. NAVCOM would seriously let anybody join the Navy these days.

"What you did out the today was extremely immature and I will not accept it at all. You punched a guy in the face and broke his nose for no reason at all. I always knew you had a temper Buffer but I never thought it was this bad, this is the third incident this year, I'm going to have to notify NAVCOM about it and they can deal with you this time. If Nav had not stopped you, you probably would have killed the man. Do you have any excuse as to why you felt the need to attack this man?" The CO said.

"Well, erm, I just got angry that's all, I mean he was the captain of the boat and he couldn't stop laughing and I thought back to the X in hospital and I got really really mad, and I just snapped. I know that it was wrong but the man was really getting to me." Buffer tried to explain.

"Buffer, we are heading back to Port we should be back tomorrow morning, I don't want to see or hear from you until then, you are to write up your report and then you will clean the junior sailors mess, and if you finish earlier you are to help Bomber in the Galley as a way to apologise to her. You can also apologise to the captain of the vessel after we are done talking to him. Understood?"

"Yes Sir and Mamn I'm sorry about acting out on your first boarding I should not have done it I hope it does not affect you for any promotions in the future."

I nodded my appreciation but then turned my back to him whilst he walked out of the bridge. Argh, my first official boarding as XO and I screw it up royally, I'd be surprised if any of the men actually talk to us there probably scared outta their brains.

"Nav we will discuss this further later, you handled yourself exceptionally, well done. But for now I need you to get Swain and head down to complete the interviews, be gentle, and let's hope Buffer hasn't ruined our chances."

"Sure Sir, can I borrow RO for a bit, none of the men seem to understand English so I will need RO to help translate for us."

"Umm sure, but don't be too long, we will need you both up here for the evening watch. Take a break in two hours and make sure you eat. I know how you are Nav."

I smiled softly at him ensuring him that I will take a break, besides I had already planned on eating dinner with Josh, since we arrived in board we have only had 5 minutes to ourselves. As I walked towards the door the CO stopped us.

"Also, just quickly I was going to tell you guys this before we were due to leave the ship but I can't wait any longer. I received news from the hospital. Kate, uh, she, is uh, not doing so well, they urm, put her on life support and her family have decided that they are going to switch it off. They will keep it on until we arrive home but just make sure everybody is ready to say their final good-byes. That is all you may resume your work."

I rushed over to the CO and gave him a bone crushing hug; I knew he'd need it considering he loved her as much as I loved Josh. He whispered a thank-you into my ear and I gave him a final squeeze before leaving the bridge. Walking along the narrow hallways with RO by my side I felt extremely dizzy. Think back I don't remember eating breakfast this morning, that was probably why. But as I walked past the door that leads outside I knew that I needed some air. I opened it and RO stood there giving me a questioning look.

"Just give me a minute"

As I stood staring out to sea I looked back and saw the boat that I had been aboard no longer than 10 minutes ago. I saw the familiar fuzz of blonde hair in the Wheel house and I smiled to myself thinking that I was going to spend the rest of my life with that man; I was going to be the mother of his children. Feeling better I turned my back to walk inside. That was when I heard a deafening BOOM come from behind me. Turning around I saw the boat burst into flames, I shouted out and then everything went pitch black, the last thing I remember is someone's hands grabbing me from behind.

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliff-hanger but I couldn't help myself. Okay so I need some help, who should die, ET Spider or Nav, or should no body die, I have got some kind of clue but I want you guys to have some kind of input. Oh and also should Kate die or should she recover. Please RnR. XxX**


End file.
